Souls of Revenge
by AnimeAngel4Ever
Summary: Two avenger notice that they have secret feeling for another but didn't show it.   What are those strange dreams which she has? Will the murder of her Clan find and kill her?   M rated because of violence and maybe a lemon. SasukexOc
1. Intro

Souls of Revenge Naruto Sasuke INFO

Name: Sekai Tamashi (Sekai – World, Tamashi – Soul)

Clan: Tamashi

Age: 13

Looks: black hair; that goes to her waist, ruby red eyes

Pic:

(but her eyes are red not purple)

Personality: sweet, caring, stubborn, sometimes sarcastic, stand up for her friends, try to give always her best, when she get really angry you have to watch out, by the first meet shy but friendly

Family: no one

Friends: (at first) Naruto, Hinata

Like: training, cats, play the guitar, singing, her friends, fighting, learn new skills

Dislike: spiders, people who think other who are weaker or useless or both, guys who say to her she is weak, someone say something bad about her friends, to be ignored, bugs (doesn't mean that she's scared for Shino's bugs), milk, friends in pain

Hobbies: training, singing, play guitar

Quotes: "Baka!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" "Ah really? I didn't care." "Leave Naruto alone!"


	2. Enter: Sekai Tamashi!

Chapter 1: Enter: Sekai Tamashi!

**~~~Dream~~~**

"_Sekai..._" I heard I voice say quietly but dangerous.

I found myself in a dark room again. The walls were black and the ground was very cold. Something strange wetness touched my bare feet. It felt like I stand in water. I looked down. I stood not in water... it was blood.

"Where I am?"

"_Sekai..._" said the same voice again, but this time in a demanding tone.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_Sekai...!_" it came louder.

"Who are you? And where are you?" I yelled and looked around.

The I heard a noice behind me. It sounds like cracking bones. Slowly I turned around.

There. Right before me, I could see a large creature. But I could only see the outline because it stood in the shadows. It was almost like the shadow would protect the man-sized creature. With wide eyes, filled with pure fear, I starred at that _thing_.

Suddely it opened his big red eyes, starred at me and grinned widely, so that the large sharp teeth gleamed. To not get in panic, I tried to breath slowly in and out. But my heart wouldn't make with. It beated so fast that I thought it would jump out my chest.

It started to laugh. "_Are you _scared_, Sekai_?"

"W... Who and what are you?" I asked.

It laughed harder. "_You can't remember me?_"

I shaked my head and starred in the big eyes infront my.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA... Well alright. I'll tell you who I'm... I am _- "

**~~~Dream End~~~**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

With a frustred groan I touched with my left hand my forehead and with the other I turned off my annoying alarm clock. I turned my head to the little clock.

'I have one hour... That's good'

I stand up and went into my small badroom because I was sweat baded from my nightmare.

'Why do I have this strange dreams?'

After a little shower I maked the rest of my dayly morning routine. As I was done I ran down into the kitchen. I opened the gray fridge door and pulled out a toast with salami. It was the rest from my dinner yesterday evening. I then kicked the door shut.

'I wonder what time is it now.'

I looked at the kitchen clock. 'Ah ha I have 5 minutes left before I've to be in class... Wait... ONLY 5 MINUTES?'

I bit in my toast, so I didn't have to hold it and put on my black shoes and my forehead protector around my neck(like Hinata). Grabbed my keys and opened the front door.

'I hope I'm not to late!'

So fast I could I ran into the class room. I sighed as I noticed that Iruka Sensei was in the room yet.

'God thank you I'm not late.'

"Morning Sekai!" I heard a hyper voice.

I looked into the direction, where the voice came from and saw Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Naruto! Good Morning!" I waved.

I walked out the door way and saw that Naruto sat next to the loner Sasuke Uchiha. It was a place between them but I didn't wanted to sit next to him. For me Sasuke was a stupid idiot. Mr 'I'm the best and all the other are losers'. I mean who he thing he is?

"G-g-good morning Sekai." said the voice from my shy friend, Hinata.

I looked at her and smiled. "Morning Hinata."

I saw that nobody sat next to here. "Hinata? Can I sit next to you?"

"O-of cause. You d-didn't need to ask."

"Thanks." I take the place next to her and waited for Iruka Sensei to show up.

After maybe 10 minutes, Sakura and Ino came in to the class and agrumented about who was the first one who enter the room. I rolled my eyes.

Then Sakura saw in Naruto's and Sasuke's direction. She ran to them and pushed Naruto with a "Get out my way!" away.

'Poor Naruto.'

"Sasuke can I sit next to you?"

He looked boredly at her.

"Forget it! I sit next to Sasuke!" yelled Ino and stood next to Sakura.

"But I was the first one!"

"No I'll sit next to him!" cried an another fangirl.

I sighed. 'Okay a little bit I felt sorry for him. I mean hello? Who wanted so stupid and annoying girls who ran after you like a puppy? Nobody.'

Suddely Naruto jumped infront of Sasuke and starred at him.

"Naruto leave him alone!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto looked at her then back to Sasuke. Then a boy, who sat infront of Naruto, pushed him and he leaned for, until their lips touch.

My red eyes went wide and I held my mouth shut, to try, not laugh. Fastly they pulled away.

"I'll kill you for that Naruto." said Sasuke.

"No!," I yelled and jumped from my chair, right on his desk. "When you want to kill Naruto, then you have to beat me."

Sasuke starred at me. I starred right back.

"Hey Sekai leave my Sasuke alone! He's mine understond?" yelled Ino.

I ignored her. "I only wanted to say that _Uchiha_." I said and jumped next to Naruto.

"You alright?"

"Except that my mouth is poisoned good!"

With a warm smile I looked at my friend. I could swear but felt like that someone glared even more at Naruto as at first. As I stand up I pulled my blond haired friend with me.

"I hope we both are in one team Sekai!"

"Me too! That would be so cool!"

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Suddely the door opened again and Iruka Sensei came in. Went infront of the class. I sat next to Naruto. (They sat so: Sekai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke)

"Starting today, you all are all official ninjas, but you all here are still brand new Genins. It'll going to get harder from here. You all will come in a group with three Genins, but one group has four Genins because of the uneven numbers of Genins. In the group you'll accomplish missins under a Jounin teach."

I looked suprised at Iruka Sensei. 'A group with four Genins? I hope Naruto, Hinata and me will come in one group.'

"We have arranged the groups so that overall abilities are equivalent. I'll announce them now."

"Group 7! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Naruto cheered for happyness but Sakura not. "Why I'm with him?"

"Sekai Tamashi!"

Naruto and me jumped up and give another high five.

"And Sasuke Uchiha!"

After that Naruto and me sat down. "Why him? Everone but not him!"

Than I remembered at something. I turned my head to Hinata. She looked a bit sad because she didn't get in the group with Naruto. 'Sorry' I mouthed to her. She smiled but shakked her head.

"Group 8 Hinata Hyuuga! Kiba Inuzuka! And Shino Aburame!"

Sakura turned to Ino and gave her a peace sigh.

"How did you get in the group with Sasuke?"

"I don't know what you all have with your Sasuke. I mean so great is he not." Said Shikamaru, who sat next to Ino.

Ino turned to him. "Oh are you jealous? Jealousy is something bad. I hope I'll not get in the same group as you."

"Group 10 Ino Yamanaka! Shikamaru Nara!"

"Didn't you just said you didn't want to be in the same group as me?" grinned Shikamaru.

Ino glared at him. It looked like she was about to kill Shikamaru rightnow.

"And Chouji Akimichi!"

"What with that fatty too?" said Ino.

She lay her head on the desk. "That is not fair."

"Iruka Sensei!" my blond friend, Naruto, stand up and slamed his hand on the desk, "Why are top students like me and Sekai in a group with this guy?"

Iruka Sensei looked at Naruto and explained. "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. Sekai was close at his scores but Sasuke was a little better. And you Naruto had the worst scores."

Many Genins started to laughed and pointed at Naruto.

"We make that so because we want to evenly divide ablities between the whole groups."

"Don't held me back loser."

Naruto looked angry at him. "ARRRRR! What did you said Sasuke?"

"Didn't you have ears?"

I growled. „Sasuke! Why you?" yelled Naruto and me at the same time.

Iruka Sensei sighed at the scene. „You'll meet your Jounin teacher in the afternoon."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think, our Jounin will be?"

"Hmmmmm I hope someone, who will train with us often."

"Yeah, I hope too."

We walked out the academy and saw Sakura. Naruto blushed a bit. He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Alright." I said annoyed.

"YAY!"

Naruto went up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Let's eat lunch together, to learn another better!"

She turned around and glarred at my blond friend.

"Why should I eat with you?"

"We're in the same group so I thought-"

"Your annoying Naruto." Then she turned around and looked around. „Sasuke where are you?"

I felt bad for Naruto. Yeah sure I would find it better when he would had feelings for Hinata but he was my best friend. I can't stand it to see my friends sad.

I walked to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. With a smile I tried to cheer him up but he only smiled sadly back.

"Come on Naru. Let's go and eat alone then."

With a nodd we went to his apartment.

"Damn it," said Naruto, "that is stupid, Sekai. I mean we are in one group so we can eat all together or not?"

"But you know her, she always want make everything with Sasuke."

"Yeah but-"

Confused I looked at him. He looked down suprised.

"But? But, what?"

He started to grin and pointed down. I followed his finger and my eyes went wide.

"Sasuke?"

"I have a plan. Wait here Sekai." He laughed and jumped from the roof, where we sat, to the roof where Sasuke leaned agaist a window.

'What is he doing?'

Sasuke was suprised as Naruto jump in and attacked him. The wiodow door(I don't know how that thing called) so I couldn't see anything. I heard fighting noices and cries from both. Suddely it went silence and the window opened. Out jumped Sasuke.

My eyes went wide. 'What did he do with Naruto?'

My blood blowed in my body as I watched him walk away. I waited untill I could not see him anymore, then I climed from the roof to the still open window. I looked in. I started to laugh and jumped in.

"How did Naruto _that _to you, Uchiha?"

He growled and starred knives at me.

"When you thing I will help you out there then you are wrong coiled." I said and sat on the windowsill.

He growled louder. Suddely a white smoke came and Sasuke stand up.

'Wow I guess he can the **Nawanuke no Jutsu **_**(Escaping Skill)**_ better than me.'

"Where is he, Sekai?"

"Who do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

"Naruto of cause." He growled.

"I don't know where he is."

"Don't lie! Where is Naruto?"

I sighed. "I really don't know."

"Hn."

"Do you really believe I would lie to you _sweetheart_?" I asked sarcastic.

He rolled his eyes and leave the room. I followed him.

"Your you now one of my fangirls or why are you following me?"

"No not really. I only follow you because I search for Naruto too and I would NEVER be a fangirl of yours!"

We want to the academy again and meeted the annoying Sakura there, sitting on a bench. She looked up, giggled and stand up. Sasuke Uchiha walked past her and still search for Naruto.

"Awwww Sasuke your such a shy boy! I never expect that from you! Are you now emotionally prepared? Because I am now."

I raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell is she talking about? Uchiha a shy boy? Yeah and pigs can fly!'

"Wait Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned back to her. „Where is Naruto?"

"Your changing the subject. Forget about Naruto. He's annoying. It's probably because he had so a irregular childhood."

I slammed, head shaking, agaist my forehead. ‚Baka.'

"Oh, you know that he didn't have parent right? He always do selfish things. My parents would get angry at me if I would do such things. But when your all alone, your parents can't get mad at you. That's the reason why Naruto is so selfish."

She was about to say more but I cut her off. "Sakura if you don't stop immediately to talk about things of which you understand nothing, I swear..." I gave her a serious glare and started to search for my blond friend again. The last thing I heard that Sasuke said something to Sakura that she would be annoying.

Then the toilet door flung open and Naruto ran out. He looked at me and screamed.

'What the hell is with him now?'

"Where did you get out it sasuke!"

I turned around and saaw that Sasuke was right behind me. Both looked angry at another.

"**Nawanuke no Jutsu **_**(Escaping Skill)**_. It's a basic technique."

Naruto sweatdroped. What are you planning to do by transforming into me?"

"I thought to be you would be fun but it's not!" He went in fighting position and let Shadow clones arise.

"Damn it again that technique?" cursed the raven haired boy.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS BETTER! I WILL DEFEATING YOU SASUKE!" But then he held his stomach and murmeled something like "My stomach is hurting again. Badroom!"

All Naruto's ran together to the badroom and tried to get in in the same time.

"I'm going in first!"

"No me!"

"He didn't really fight agaist himself or not?" I asked myself.

"Hn. How stupid."

After 5 minutes he came out the badroom again.

"Finally Naruto. We should go back into the class room."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah!"


	3. Kakashi and the Survival Training!

Chapter 2: Kakashi Sensei and the Survival Training!

|Sekai's P.O.V|

"He's late!" whined Naruto and me.

"Naruto, Sekai, why can't you just sat down?" asked Saukra.

"At 1. he is very late and 2. it's too boring to only sit down." I said and looked with Naruto out the door, looking if someone was coming.

"Yeah and why is our teacher the only one who comes to late? The other are already on the training grounds!" yelled Naruto.

"Even Iruka Sensei is already home." I ended Naruto's scentence.

"And? Who cares if Iruka Sensei is here or not..." said Sarkra and closed her green eyes.

I sweatdroped. „Your so boring, pinky."

"How did you call me? PINKY?"

"And you yell to much."

"Come on leave Sakura alone, Sekai." said Naruto .

I turned my head with a "Hm" from Naruto and Pinky away and looked again out the door.

Suddely Naruto put a chair infront the door and placed a blackbord eraser between the door and the door way.

"What are you doing now Naruto?" asked the pink haired girl and watched Naruto.

"That's his punishment for being late." he said and jumped from his chair.

I raised an eyebrow. 'He's a Jounin or not? I'm sure it will never work. But I would love to see that! That would be funny!'

Sakura groaned in annoy. "It is your fault when you get in trouble again Naruto."

"Pinky- I mean Saruka be honest you like such kind of prangs." I smirked.

"Shut up Sekai!"

"Hn. A Jounin isn't going to fall for such a plain old booby trap like that." said Sasuke cooly.

"Sorry Naruto," Naruto looked confused at me, "I'm afraid I have to tell you that Uchiha is right. I mean he is a high ranged ninja."

"Right, Sasuke is always right. That is stupid from you Nar-"

Suddely someone opened the door and the eraser landed on the head of our new teacher. I turned around and saw a man with silver hair and green jacket. Almost his face whole was covered with a black choth. Everything without his right eye.(i hope i'm right. Don't kill me when not Dx)

Naruto burst into laughter. "See! He fall for it Sasuke!"

Sakura blushed in embarrassing and stuttered, "I'm so sorry Sensei! I tried everything to stop him but he didn't listen to me!"

I couldn't help it and starred at the silver haired man. 'He got really hit by it?'

"How should I say this...," he closed his eyes and put his hand on his pine. "My first impression of you four are... you are all idiots."

I got an anime sweatdrop on my head. "Oh how great. He didn't know us for one minute and he already hate us." I murmled.

|At the Roof|

"Well let's see why don't everyone of you tell about yourselfs."

"Tell about your self?" echoed Sakura. "But what should we say?"

"What you like, what you dislike... your dreams... hobbies... such thinks." said our new Sensei.

"Then you start first Sensei!" yelled Naruto.

"Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you what I like and dislike. As for my dream... I have a few hobbies."

"He only told us his name." said Sakura.

Naruto nodded. "You're right."

"Now your turn. You in orange." Kakashi Sensei said and pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen but I love the ramen by Ichiraku that Iruka Sensei buy me more! I hate the three minutes ramen that I have to wait for after I put hot water into it. My hobby is to compare cup ramen! And my dream is to became the next Hokage, believe it!"

"Okay we make it after the line. So your next." He looked at me.

I smiled. "Well I'm Sekai Tamashi. I like to train, learn new skills and fighting. I dislike people who think they can everything better than everyone," I looked at Sasuke then back at Kakashi, "to lose a fight and see my friends in pain. My hobby is training. I didn't really have a dream."

'I'll keep my dream for myself.' I sighed.

I know and felt that Naruto gave me an confused glance. I looked at him and shook my head. With an 'I-can't-tell-them-from-my-dream.' Naruto's confused looked face disappeared and nodded with a sad smile. I felt the others looked at me too but I tried the best to ignored them.

"Well you then." he said and looked at Sakura.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno and I like... My hobby is... My dream is...," she started to blush like crazy and squeaked.

"And what do you dislike?"

"Naruto and Sekai!"

"WHAT?"

"I can live with that. And I hate you too."

"Okay the last one." said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I don't like and not many things I like. I also have an ambition that I have no intention to leave it as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Everyone looked at the young Uchiha. Naruto, who sat next to me, starred scaredly at the raven head.

After a while our new Sensei begann to speak again. "Alright, we begin our mission tomorrow."

"What for a mission is it!" yelled Nruto.

"A survival training."

"A survival training?" echoed Naruto and me at the same time.

"What we have to train again? We trained so much in the academy."

"It's not an ordinary training."

"Then what for a kind of training is it Sensei?" I asked.

Suddely he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, if I would say this, I'm sure you four are going to be suprised. Out the 28 graduates, are ten going to be Genins. And the others will go back into the academy. With other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."

I gulped. 'That means Naruto and me have to give our best to pass the test... How great.'

"I know it. You four are suprised!"

"No way he worked hard only to get here and yet we can be send back to the academy?" yelled Naruto.

"For what is the final exam for?" I asked.

"Only to see who is qualified to become a Genin." said Kakashi.

"WHAT?" screamed Naruto and me.

"Anyway I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring all your ninja equipment with you. We meet at 5 o'clock."

'I will pass the test! I have to!' I balled my fists.

Sensei Kakashi was about to leave but he stopped and turned for once to us. "Oh I almost forget. Don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

My jaw was open. 'Not the breakfast!'

||Next Day||

|At the training grounds|

I sighed as I meet the others.

"Good morning." said Sakura.

"Morning." said Naruto sleepy.

As we met in the middle of the training grounds, I threw my black bag from my shoulder and immediately sat down in the grass. With a deep sigh, I closed my eyes and wait together with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke for Kakashi to come.

We waited hours and I was getting impatient.

"Hi follows. Good morning."

"YOU'RE LATE, SENSEI!" cried Naruto and Sakura.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had..."

Naruto, me and Sakura stared angry at him. He coughed once.

"Okay let's move on."

He walked to one of four tree stump and put a alarm clock on it. "Alarm set at 12 pm."

He turned it on and looked at us. I raised an eyebrow.

'Bells?' I thought a bit confused as Kakashi Sensei pulled out three silver bells.

"Your mission is to get one of the bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch." he pointed at the tree stumps, "I'm going to tie you there and eat the lunch in front of you."

My jaw fell down. 'He is going to eat lunch in front of us when me messed it up? We with our empty stomach?'

My stomach gave a loud growl out. 'Owwwww... why did I didn't eat something before I came here? It'll be hard to pass this training.'

"But wait! Why are there only three bells? We are four and not three." said Sakura.

'Oh smart girl.' I thought sarcasticly.

Even with his black mask, I could tell that Kakashi smiled. "Since there's only thre, at least one will have to be tied on the log. That person will fail since he or she failed to complete the mission. The person with the bad luck will go back to the academy. It might be just one or you all. You even can use your shurikan and other weapons. You won't be able to get this unless you the will to kill me."

"But the shurikan are to dangerous, Sensei!" said Sakura.

"Sakura have you notice that we _life_ a dangerous life?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Yeah but...someone could get hurt."

"You mean you're worryed about that your loved _Sasuke _would get hurt or not?" I said smirking. I felt that someone stared at me, and that angry.

"ARRRG SHUT UP SEKAI!"

"But Sekai is right Sakura! You even couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" yelled Naruto.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. He is a loser."

Naruto glared at him angry.

"We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start!'."

I looked at my blue eyed friend. The blond ninja looked very angry.

'Please Naruto. Don't do anything stupid.'

But then he draw a kunai and attacked Kakashi. Before I realized what happened, Kakashi had grabbed Naruto on his wrists. He held Naruto's kunai on the back of his head.

My ruby colored eyes widened.

"He is really a Jounin." I said quietly, "His speed is amazing."

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start' yet. Kakashi Sensei said cooly.

"But, it looks like you all have the will to kill me now. I think I'm starting to like you four. Ready... START!"

And with that sign we jumped into the air and distributed in the area.

I looked around. From my hiding place, in a big tree, I could see the most of the grounds. Sasuke was in a tree too, not far away from me. Sakura was under a bush. Kakashi Sensei stand in the middle of the training grounds, looking around. But where was Naruto?

"Fight me Sensei!" yelled Naruto's voice.

My red eyes went wide. 'What are you doing?'

He stand infront of the older male. I nearly slaped my palm against my forehead.

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?"

"The only weird thing here is your hair cut!"

He started to ran up to Kakashi. But then Kakashi put one of his hands in his gray ninja bag. Naruto stopped immediately.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that at first."

A gasp escaped my lips.

'A book?' I thought as Kakashi Sensei pulled out a small orange book, opened it and had a strange look in his eye.

"Flirting Paradise?" I readed quietly.

"Well? Are you coming to get me or not?" asked the Jounin.

"But why did you take out a book?" asked Naruto slightly confused.

"Why?" Kakashi put his nose in the book and started to read it. "I want to know how the story is going to develop. Don't worry about it. It is the same, whatever I read it or not."

The blue eyed boy balled his hands.

"I'm going to pound you!" yelled Naruto and attacked the silver haired man.

But he dodged every single of Naruto's attacks and was still reading his book. Suddely Kakashi Sensei was behind the frustrated Naruto.

"Ninjas shouldn't let the enemy get behind them."

'His hand posture a... That is the seal of the tiger! I hope he's not going to use a fire jutsu against Naruto... Or I have to-'

Sakura's yell ripped me out my thoughts.

"Naruto! Run! You're going to die if you don't!"

"To late!" yelled Kakashi and rammed his fingers in Naruto's ass. "**Sennen Goroshi _(A Thousend Years of Pain)_**!"

I watched with an animesweat drop, how my blond friend land in the cold water. With a sigh, I steped out my hiding place.

"I guess I'm now."

Kakashi turned to me.

"Ah Sekai. I wanted always fight against a member of the Tamashi Clan. That would be interesting."

I smirked. "You're sure you want to fight against a Tamashi Sensei? I will show you how strong Tamashi Clan was and maybe one of their special jutsus."

I went into my fight stance. Kakashi smiled under his mask and did the same thing.

|Nobody's P.O.V|

Sekai took a deep breath. 'Okay chill Sekai. He's a jounin so I shouldn't underestimate him.'

"**Bushin no Jutsu _(Clone Technique)_**!"

Out the big white smok, came 14 perfect clones from the black haired girl out. They raced up to Kakashi. Every of them tried to punch or to kick him, but he dodged. Then Kakashi punched one of Sekai's clones in the face and it disappeard. After a while only one was left. He ran up Sekai and kicked her in the stomach.

But to the suprise of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, who are watching the fight, the body of Sekai turned into smoke.

'Just like the rumors says.' thought Kakashi.

'She is really good.' thought Sakura and was a bit jealous of the ruby eyed girl.

Then a yell rang over Kakashi.

"Here I am Sensei!"

'She's really good. But what should I expect otherwise from a member of the Tamashi Clan.'

Sekai pulled a kunai out and throw it to Kakashi. He jumoed a few meters away, to dodge it.

The energetic girl land perfect on her two feet. Her ruby red eyes meet his black one. She growled softly. Kakashi watched every of her moves.

Then suddely she ran up to him and around her left hand started to forming a silver ball. The silver orb glittered in blue and turquoise colors. Sekai balled her hands in fists and struck.

'What for a technique is that?' thought Sasuke.

"**Tamashī-ken _(Soul Fist)_**!" yelled Sekai. (The Taijutsu technique is made up by me ^.^)

'What for a technique is that?' thought Sasuke.

Kakashi grabbed her wrist and threw her in the air. The orb around her hand disappeared as she land on her feet again.

'That was close.' thought Kakashi.

'Wow I never thought that Sekai had such Jutsus!' Sakura yelled inside her head.

Two black shurikan, came suddely out the water, where Naruto had fall in, and fly right to Kakashi. But he caught it in the air with two fingers and read his book.

|Sekai's P.O.V|

"What's wrong with you two? You both won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Kakashi Sensei said as Naruto climped out the water.

"We know that!" yelled my blond friend and me at the same time.

"Naruto didn't you said you're going to exceed the Hokages but your actions say otherwise."

A loud growl came from Naruto's stomach.

"Damn it! I still can fight even if I'm hungry!"

I heard my stomach too. I blushed lightly and lay one arm around my waist.

'Owwww what would I do for something to eat right now.'

Kakashi turned away from Naruto and started to walk.

"Hey! I only was just off guard!" yelled Naruto after him.

"I'm totally exhausted." I said to myself. "But I have to get one of this stupid bells!

"I'm become the next Hokage!" cried Naruto.

And suddely maybe 10 clones shot out the water and attacked the silver haired Jounin. Then an another clone grabbed the man from behind.

"Yeah! Go Naruto!" I cheered.

"Hehehehehe a ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind them, right Kakashi Sensei?"

Now every of the Naruto clones grabbed the suprised Jounin.

"I used this technique to let one sneak out from the lower part of the river and made it grab you from behind! I'm going to pay you back for the attack on my butt! I'm going to punch you!" yelled Naruto.

The blond 13 years old boy gave him a punch right in the face. But Naruto punches not Kakashi, he hit himself! One of his clones!

The Naruto, who was real one, looked confused but then he started to yell.

"You must be Kakashi! You transformed didn't you?"

I slaped a hand against my head.

The Naruto's started to fight against another, untill no one but the real were gone. He looked really beaten up.

I sighed. 'Poor Naruto. But it's sadly his own fault when he acts before he thinks.'

I eyes widened as I saw what Naruto about to do. He noticed a silver bell in the grass. He ran to it.

"Naruto no it is a-" I was about to warn him but it was to late.

A rope warped around around Naruto's feet and let him dangled him upside down.

"Trap." I finished my sentence with an anime sweat drop.

"Think before you act." said Kakasi Sensei as he picked up the bell. "That's why it was used to your disadantage. And don't fall for a obvious trap like this, stupid."

Naruto stared at him with an anime vain.

"Ninjas need to think beyond the normal."

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

"I'm telling you this because you don't, got it? Your movenents are filled with unncessary motions."

But then some kunais and shurikan came out a tree and fly right to Kakashi. I couldn't believe it as I saw that he got hit by them.

"OMG! Sasuke you overdid it!" yelled Naruto, still head down and looked into the direction of the young Uchiha.

Kakashi's body was about to hit the ground, as suddely...


	4. Passed or failed? What the Hell!

Souls of Revenge Naruto Sasuke ch 3

|Sasuke|..::Souls of Revenge::..|Uchiha| -o3-

Chapter 3: Passed or Failed? What The Hell?

|Sekai's P.O.V|

I starred with widened eyes as Kakashi's body transformed into a log.

'Shit where is he?'

I looked around but saw no one but Naruto, still hanging headfirst on the tree.

'Maybe I should leave from here.'

A noise. I ran into the forest. Throught the many trees and bushes. I jumped on a tree and stopped as I saw Sakura infront of a few bushes and Kakashi Sensei. The pink haired girl knelt down, in hope he wouldn't see her. The Kakashi disappeared and was behind her.

"Sakura behind you." I heard him say.

And turned around and looked into his black eyes. She screamed so loud that I had to cover my ears.

Kakashi maked a hand seal and green leafs piece fly around her.

'The **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **_**(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**_'

"What? What was that? Hey where did Kakashi Sensei go?" Sakura asked and looked around.

"What's going on here?"

"Sakura…."

She turned around with a big smile on her face. "Sasuke!"

"Sakura…. Help me…."

Sasuke sat on the ground. Covered with blood and kunais all over his body. Her green eyes went wide as she saw this she screamed and fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Maybe I overdid it." I heard over me. I looked up and saw Kakashi Sensei sat on an branch over me.

"How did you get on that theory?" I said in a sarcastic way.

Kakashi sweatdroped and turned a page.

"But she have to distinguish if it is real or not." I said.

"Yeah, you're right but I didn't thought that she went unconscious so easy."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Suffered."

The older ninja jumped from the tree, where I sat, and started to ignore me.

'I hope he'll make that not in the future.' I thought a bit pissed. 'I hate to be ignored.'

"Ninja tactics know-how number two: Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it to easy."

'How great. Genjutsu. The hallucinatory mind-controlling technique. I'm not so good in it.'

"But I'm different from them."

I looked at Sasuke, who stand a few meters away from my point.

"Why don't you say that _after_ you get a bell, Sasuke." Said Kakashi and walked to him.

Sasuke, who had his back to the silver head, turned around.

|Nobody's P.O.V|

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at another, for maybe 3 minutes. Then, before I could blink, Sasuke throwed Shurikan at Kakashi. He dodged them easiely.

"There's no chance to beat me with using normal attacks."

The raven head smirked a bit and throw an another kunai. Sekai's ruby red eyes followed the black-gray metal. To her surprise, the kunai cut a rope between two branch.

'A trap?' thought Kakashi a bit surprised, as he dodged more kunais, where came out Uchiha's trap.

Then Sasuke appeared behind him.

"What?" Sekai yelled.

Kakashi blocked all Sasuke's kicks and punches.

'He's good.' Thought Kakashi.

'I know Sasuke's fast but never thought he's so fast.' Thought Sekai.

For a moment, the older ninja was inattentive. Sasuke took this chance and tried to grab one of the three bells. But he only touch them before the silver haired Sensei jumped away.

'He's really good. I didn't even have time to read my Flirting Paradise.'

"I'll admit that you're different from those two."

"Why only two? We are four, so you mean three."

"You're right, but Sekai's different too. She's strong and have talent."

„Hn."

Sasuke growled quietly and did a few hand seals.

‚What? But his chakra shouldn't have enough for that technique!' Kakashi thought suprised.

‚Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.' Sekai gasped. ‚He really want to use **K**-"

„**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **_**(Great Fireball Technique)**_!" yelled Sasuke and blew the hot red-orange flame in Kakashi's direction.

‚He's gone! Is he behind me? No, over me?' He yelled inside his head as he noticed that Kakashi was gone. Sasuke turned in all directions but couldn't find him. ‚Where is he?'

„Under you!"

Kakashi grabed him on his ankle.

"**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu **_**(Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**_." Said the silver head and pulled Sasuke down. Untill only his head was out.

Sekai felt a little bit bad as she heard him scream but a part was happy about it.

‚You deserve that you arrogant idiot.' She smiled, still sitting on the branch.

"This is the third ninja tactics know-how: Ninjutsu."

Sasuke growled.

"How's it? Can't move right?"

"Hn." The raven boy turned his head away from him.

"Looks like your talents are exceptional. But they say that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground."

He pulled out his orange book and started to walk away. Sekai giggled.

"Damn it!"

"Oh and Sasuke! When you want out ask Sekai! She'll help you….. when you ask her!" his Sensei said to him before he was gone.

'Ask Sekai?' thought Sasuke.

|Sekai's P.O.V|

As I jumped down I couldn't help it anymore and started to laughed. Sasuke looked at me. No better glared at me.

I knelt down infront of him. "Need a little help?"

"Hn. No expect not from you."

At first I growled but then I got an idea.

"Okaaaaaay….. then I will leave…... and leave you alone…. In the ground." I smirked.

I enjoyed this moment so much. I know that he know that he needed my help. By this thought my smirk went bigger. I stared to walk away.

"Wait!"

I turned around, smiled this time. "Yes? Do you want something, Sasuke?"

I heard him growl. "Can you help me?" he whispered.

"What did you say?" I grinned, held a hand behind my ear and leaned in a bit.

"Can you help me?"

A real smile came on my face and I went back to him. "Sure."

Before I could help him out a heard someone ran out the forest. Sasuke and my head turned around and saw Sakura. Her eyes went big as she saw Sasuke's head.

"AHHHHHH NOW IT'S A SERVERED HEAD!" she cried and went unconscious again.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but I always knew that she has problems." I said and turned back to him.

I tried to dig until to his shoulders. As I could saw them I grabed both.

"It can hurt okay."

"Hn bring me out already."

I pulled as hard as I could but suddely I fell back and something land on top of me. I opened my closed eyes and saw Sasuke. I blushed as I saw how close our faces were. I lay on my elbows, so I lay not really on the ground. He was between my legs and his hands on both sides from my hips. I blushed harder.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

He stand up and held out a hand. I stared at it.

'Am I dreaming or did he want that I let him help me?'

"Do you want to sit there all day or do you finally stand up?"

I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up to me feet. I cleaned my clothes.

"We should look if Pinly is alright."

He groned. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to Sakura. I don't know how long we wait, but as she opened finally her eyes again, she hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke your alright!"

"Hey let that!"

I growled.

"I didn't have time for that sentimental shit." I said and stared to walk away.

Sasuke, who had pushed Pinky finally away, stand up and looked my way.

"There's little time left till noon. I'm going too."

"Sasuke, your still after one of this bells?"

I sighed annoyed and turned around.

'What's now her problem?'

"I was able to touch it a while ago. I can get it next time."

"Oh is that so? I knew that your amazing Sasuke. Er…. Since we have a little time left, why don't we try harder next time and give up for now."

Sasuke glared at her deadly. She looked to the ground sadly. For a while it was silent between us.

Sasuke was the only, who broke it.

"Only I can kill that man…."

"What?" asked Sakura. "Do you mean Kakashi Sensei?"

he ignored her question. "I was crying at the time….."

"Crying?" she echoed the pink haored girl.

"My….."

"What? What are ypu talking about?"

I looked at Sasuke. 'Will he tell her?'

His hair covered his onyx eyes. Then he said what fit to me well.

"I'm an avenger. I must become stronger than him."

_And when it's the last thing I do. I will kill you._ echoed _his_ voice in my head.

"And I don't have time to stumble here." Said Sasuke.

Suddely the ring of the alarm clock interrupted us.

"What? It's over? Shit! Fuck!" I yelled and walked back. And this time I didn't stop.

The last thing I heard was what Sasuke said.

"Damn it, I wasted my time talking."

Now we sat there. Sakura, Sasuke and me on the ground and Naruto tied on a log. Our stomachs growling loud.

„Your stomachs are growling, eh?" asked Kakashi.

He stand infront of us and held up a index finger. „By the way, about the results of this training is that... none of you need to return to the Ninja Academy."

„What? But all I did was faint. Was that ok?" Sakura asked our Sensei.

I had a big smile on my face. Naruto and I looked at another.

„Believe it!" we yelled together.

Sasuke maked one of him ‚Hn', but smirked.

„Does that mean we four?"

„Yes Sekai, you four," he said but continue, "should quit being ninjas."

With wide eyes I looked at him.

'Did he really say what I thought he said?'

"Quite being ninjas?" yelled Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"We couldn't get a bell, that's right but, why do you have to say we should quit?" I yelled.

"Because you four are kids, who don't even deserve to be ninjas."

A gasp escape my mouth, as Sasuke ran to him, pulled a kunai out and tried to attacked him. But before he could do anything, he lay an the ground. Kakashi sat on his back, held one of the Uchiha's arm on his back and one foot on Sasuke's head.

"See you all are just kids."

"Don't step on my Sasuke!"

I rolled my ruby eyes at her.

„Do you guys really think being ninjas is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?"

„What do you mean?" I asked.

„I other words, you four don't understand the answer of this test."

„The answer?" asked/echoed Naruto nervously.

„Right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail."

„We've been asking what that is." Said Sakura.

„Geez, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in one group?"

„So what about four people being in one group?" yelled Naruto.

„Teamwork."

I gasped again and looked down sadly.

‚How could I forget that... dad explained me how to went to a exelent ninja. And one of the important things is... teamwork... Shit.'

„You," Sakura ripped me out my thoughts, „mean, we should cooperate with another?"

„That's right. But it's to late even if you notice now. If you all four came and attacked at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell. But that's too bad."

‚Wait.'

„But why do we needed to use teamwork, when there's only two bells?" I asked.

„Yes Sekai is right. If four people work hard to get it, one person will bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork." Said Sakura.

„Of couse. This test should tries to put you four against each other. In this situation, we select those, who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic."

He looked to pink haired fangirl. „Sakura! You cared more about Sasuke than Naruto or Sekai, even though both were right infront of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was."

She blushed and looked away.

„Naruto! All you did was work on your own. Sekai! You didn't help Sasuke or even Naruto, as they fight against me."

I bit on my lower lip and looked to the ground.

„And you," he said and pushed Sasuke's head deeper into the dirt with his foot, „you assumed that this three were only going to burden you and did everything yourself like Naruto and Sekai. Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that's much more importent. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for teammates. For example..."

he took out a kunai and lay it on Sasuke's neck.

„Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke is going to die!"

Sakura's green eyes went wide and she looked between Naruto and Sasuke. The she pulled out a kunai and tried to attacked my blonde friend. Yes right. She _tried _or _wanted_ but I stopped her. A firm grip around her wrist and puched her hand down, which held the kunai.

"I swear, when you only cut a hair from him, I'll kill you." I said serious.

She looked at me nervously, then to Sasuke and back to me. She ripped her hand from my grip.

"I HATE YOU! when Sasuke die because of you it's your fault!"

Kakashi sighed and stand up from Sasuke's back.

"See? That's what will happen."

"Oh you scared me." Said Sakura relieved.

„After getting someone taken hostage, you'll be faced with difficult decision, and someone will die."

He put the kunai away.

„In every mission, you put your life on the line." Kakashi turned around and walked to a dark blue stone.

„Look at this... the numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are those praised as heroes in this village."

„I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to die an useless death!"

„But they're not normal heroes."

„So what kind of heroes are they?"

the silver haired man stayed silent.

„Come on! Tell me!"

„They were K.I.A."

„Cool!"

„No Naruto. Not cool." I said.

„Er why not Sekai?"

„Because it means: killed in action." I said sadly.

Naruto's happy face changed into a sad oneand looked down. As I looked up I saw Sasuke next to me. As I noticed that he looked at me, I smiled sadly at them.

„This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved in as well."

Then he turned his head to us.

„I'll give you one more chance. However," he walked back to us, „the battle fo the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if your up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat."

I lay my head on one side. „And why when I'm allowed to ask?"

„As a punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch earlier. And if anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail. I'm the ruke here. Got it?"

„I'm okay even if I don't eat!" Naruto yelled after an another loud growl from his stomach. I sighed and took a big bit fromthe rice.

‚Shit over it! I feed Naruto now. How ever I fail or not, we need him!'

I knelt infront of my friend and took some ham between my wood chopsticks.

"Naruto say 'Ah'."

All three looked at me shocked.

"Sekai you know you'll fail the test. He said we should not feed Naruto." Said Sakura.

"here."

I looked to my right and saw Sasuke, who held his lunch box to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke! Sensei said that-"

"Don't worry Pinky. I don't can sense him nearly." I said.

"We four are going to get the bells together. But it's onlygoing to make problems, when he's hungry."

She looked at her lunch box and held it to Naruto.

His blue eyes glimed. "Sakura." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, just eat, hurry up!"

"But…. Um…."

"I'm on a diet… I mean, I eat less then Sasuke or Sekai, so don't worry about it."

"But you have to feed me Sakura."

"What? Are you a baby or what?"

"Hurry, we don't know when he's going to return." I said.

"I'm only going to do this once. You understand?"

"I understand." He grinned happily.

As Naruto took on bite from Sakura, came white smoke out the nowwhere.

"You four!"

We looked at Kakashi, who came suddely out the smoke.

"You broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?"

he maked some hand seals and the sky went darker and thunder clouds appeared.

"Any last words?"

"But…." Said Naruto quietly.

"What?"

"But you said…. That's why these three-"

"We're a four man team, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Four are one and one are four!" I yelled.

"Yeah right!" said Sakura.

"That's right!"

"You four are one, eh?" he asked. He came closer, lay his hand on his hips and leaned for.

"You pass!" he smiled suddely."

I looed at him disbelieving.

„You all pass."

„What? We pass? But why?" asked Sakura.

„You three are the first. People I had previously were blockheads, who just listened to what I said. „Ninja need to think beyond the normal." In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum."

Naruto had tears in his eyes. „He's... He's kind of cool."

„The training ends here. Everyone passes! The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!"

„Yes!"

„We did it!" yelled Naruto and me together. „We're ninja, ninja, ninja!"

„Let's go home." Kakashi Sensei said cooly.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and me started to walk away. But I stopped as I heard my best friend yelling.

„I KNEW it was going to end like this! UNTIE THE FREAKING ROPE!"

I laughed and throwled a kunai. It exactly cut the ropes. Naruto looked at me and smiled.

„See you tomorrow Naruto!" I yelled as I ran in the direction from my house.

„Yeah see you! And don't forget IT'S OUR FIRST REAL MISSION!"

I turned my head, smiled and puched my left fist into the air. Naruto did the same.

„OUR FIRST MISSION!"

.

.

.

.

Preview

„Naruto!"

„I'm going to kill you!"

„What was that for?"

„Shut up idiot."

„Or you'll die."


	5. Finally a Real Mission!

Souls of Revenge Naruto Sasuke ch 4

|Sasuke|..::Souls of Revenge::..|Uchiha| -o4-

Chapter 4: Finally a Real Mission! Heading to the Country of the Wave!

|Sekai's P.O.V|

„Oh my cute Tora! Finally are you back! I was so worried about you!" said the wife of the Fire Feudal of the Country, and pressed her fat cheek brutal on the poor cat.

‚Oh god...'

„That's cat is getting what he deserves." laughed Naruto.

„No wonder that he ran away..." I said.

The 3rd Hokage looked at his paper. „Now then, Kakashi's team unit's next mission is, babysitting Yojyu's boy, grocery shopping at the neighboring town, helping dig up potatoes at-"

„No!" cried Naruto, crossed his arms. „No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

‚There's some truth to that. The missions are really boring.' I thought.

I heard Kakashi sigh behind me. „I knew he was going to do this sooner or later."

Iruka Sensei stand up, he had an angry expressoin on his face. „Idiot! You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions, to gain experience!"

„And how shall we get stronger, if we got only those shit of missions?" I yelled.

„Yeah! Sekai's right! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!"

The next thing I knew was that Naruto and I fell to the ground, because of Kakashi's punch on the back of our heads.

„Cut it out, you two."

„Sekai, Naruto."

I lay my hands on the hurting point and stand up again. Naruto did the same but he stayed on the ground.

„It looks like I need to explain to both of you what missions are."

„No thanks." I whispered annoyed.

„Listen, a lot of clients come to this village every day. They request things from babysitting to assassinations. On the request list, a cariety to requests are listed on it. And they are separated into ranks A, B, C and D according to difficulty. In this village, we separate the people into Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins according to their abilities. We higher officials assign the missions to ninjas with the appropriate abilities. And if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the client. You have all become Genins just recently, so D ranked missions are the best for you. Huh?"

„I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going eat a miso ramen today. Are you coming with me, Sekai?"

I nodded, grinned, not listening to the old man.

„Listen, damn it!"

„I am sorry Lord Hokage." apologized Kakashi Sensei.

„You always lectured me like that, pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" he ‚Hm'ed and turned his back to the old man. I couldn't not helped but giggled at this sight.

„Okay. I understand." said the Hokage after a while.

My ruby eyes widen a bit and turned again to the Hokage.

„If you insist, I'll allow you take on a C ranked mission."

„What kind of mission it is?" I asked happily.

„It's to escort a certain person."

„Really? Cool!"

„Who? Who? The feudal lord?"

„Or a princess?"

„Don't get so hasty." He laughed. „I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?"

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and me turned to the door behind us. It slowly opened and an old man came in.

TAZUNA PIC

„What? They're all kids!" the old man said and took a few sips of his brown sake bottle.

„Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

„"Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" laughed Naruto.

Sakura, Sasuke and me came closer to him. Finally he notice that he was meant.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot." said Kakashi Sensei as he kept Naruto from attack the man.

"Who are you?"

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna, my child." he said to me. "Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours, while I complete the bridge."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

My black shoulder bag was resting on my right shoulder as I walked throught the big gate of Konoha. It felt good to be out Konohagakure for a few days.

„All right!" he throw his arms in the air. „Let's go!"

"What are you all excited for?" asked the pink haired kunoichi, with crossed arms.

"Because I've never gone outside the village before!"

"Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?"

"I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you." he assured Tazuna.

"Hey,geezer," yelled Naruto after a brief moment, "don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day! The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it!"

tazuna looked at Naruto unimpressed and took another sip from his bottle.

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one."

|Naruto's P.O.V|

"Shut up! I'm willing to go through any hardship to become a Hokage! _If_ I become a Hokage, you'll have to take notice me!"

"I won't kid. That's even if you become a Hokage."

'Why? Why does no one believes in me?'

"Hey!" cried Sekai suddely, "Naruto will make it to become a Hokage one day! Believe it or not, I know he'll make it!"

I smiled at the black haired girl. She was really one of my best friends and I was happy that she's my friend. Sometimes I don't know what I should do without her.

"Your sure? I mean look at him. With his idiotic face will he never even become a strong Jonin."

|Sekai's P.O.V|

With a deep breath I tried to calm and not to lose my self-control. I hate it when someone say something bad about my friends, at most about my best ones.

"I'm going to kill you!"

kakashi grabbed the blond boy again. "Stop it, stupid."

"No, no let me at least hit him once!"

I went over to my best friend and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him Naruto." I glared at Tazuna, "He isn't worth it."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

„Hey Tazuna?" asked Sakura, as we were traveling for a while.

"What is it?"

"You're from the Country of Wave, aren't you?"

"What's about it?"

She turned to the silver haired Jounin.

'Please don't ask that, what I think you want to ask.'

"Kakashi Sensei? Are there also ninjas in that country?"

"No." I whispered and lay my left hand over my face.

"No, there no ninjas in the Country of the Wave. But while the culture and customs of other countries may different. Hidden villages and ninjas do exist. To the many counrties that exist on this land, the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that's how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposed equal in position. On a small island like Country of the Wave, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries, so there is no need for a ninja village. Since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth, occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers. Country of Fire's Hidden Village of Konoha. Country of Water's Hidden Village of Mist. Country of Lightning's Hidden Village of Cloud. Country of Wind's Hidden Village of Sand. Country of Earth's Hidden Village of Rock. Only the leader of each hidden village is allowed to carry the name of "Kage". Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, otherwise known as the "Five Kages", are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousand ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world."

"Wow, so Lord Hokage must be a great man!" said Sakura with falsely impression.

I lay my head sideways. 'This old man's really such a big number? He didn't really looks like whar Kakashi said about the Kages. Hmmmm…. sounds fishy to me.'

"Hey," said Kakashi, ripped me out my thoughts.

I froze.

"You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?"

Naruto, Sakura and me shook our heads quickly. "No, no….."

Then Kakashi put one of his hands ontop of my head. "Don't worry, you four. We won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission."

"Then there's no worry about meeting a foreign ninja." sighed Sakura.

"Of course." laughed Kakashi.

You could hear small birds between the green leaves of the tree tops were singing. We passed a small wooden bridge which leading over a stream. Several fish were swimming in the clear water.

I noticed a puddle.

'Huh? How can here a puddle when it doesn't rained for days?' Shrugging I shook my head.

Then a noice. I spun around. Two ninjas jumped in the air and throw a sharp metal chain over Kakashi's body.

"What?"

"First one!" said the foreign ninja through his mask and the two cut Kakashi in thousend pieces.

"Kakashi Sensei!" yelled Naruto.

Suddely both ninjas were behind the young boy. "Second one."

Banner

"Second one."

"Naruto!" I yelled.

They was about to throw their chain around him, but Sasuke jumped in the air and drew a kunai and a shuriken out of his pocket. He used the weaopns to pin the chain on a tree.

"It won't come out!" said one of the strangers.

I watched impressed how Sasuke landed on the thick claws, 'Hn'ed and kicked the two full in the face.

'Wow…..'

Then somehow they cut the long chain from their metal claws. One of them ran over to Tazuna and Sakura. And the other to Naruto.

I could see it in the young kunoichi face, that she was a little scared. She stand infront of Tazuna with an kunai in her hands.

"Stay back, Tazuna!"

'Oh no you won't!' I yelled inside my head, jumped infront of the old man and the pink haired girl and drew my own kunai.

Suddely Sasuke appeared infront of me and pushed me back. But before something could happen, the ninja was grabbed around his neck.

"Hey." Kakashi's voice said cooly.

I looked up and saw Kakashi. Alive and well.

"What a show-off." I whispered under my breath.

I searched with my red eyes for the blond ninja. He sat on the ground. I walked to him.

"Are you allright?" I held out my hand for helping him back on the feet. He took it.

"Yeah, but one of them cut me." He showed me his hand. The wound was small but she was bleeding profusely.

"Naruto," said Kakashi and Naruto and me turned to him, "sorry for not helping out right away. You got hurt. I didn' thought you wouldn't be able to move."

Kakashi walked to Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke. "Anyway, Sasuke, good job. Very smooth. Sekai and Sakura too."

|Naruto's P.O.V|

I stared in incredulous to Sasuke.

'I….. couldn't do anything. But Sasuke was able to in his first real battle….. He wasn't afraid at all? Are you saying he helped me with that calm face without soiling his clothes at all? He was so cool. Sekai could do something too! So why did I froze up?'

"Hey." said Sasuke and ripped me out my thoughts.

"Are you hurt….. Mr. Scared Cat?"

I was about to pounce on him, but I stopped as I saw how…..

|Sekai's P.O.V|

I noticed how Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelieve.

"Hey." said Sasuke suddely. "Are you hurt….. Mr. Scared Cat?"

I punched him HARD on the bag of his raven head. "Shut up, idiot."

"Sekai!" yelled Sakura. But I ignored her.

"What was that for!" He lay a hand on that place where I hit him.

I glared knives at the young Uchiha.

"That was for Naruto. Another such quote and a certain place on your body will hurt." I growled dangerous at Sasuke.

For a moment we both glared in the others eyes.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto's vioce but he was stopped from Kakashi Sensei again.

"Naruto! There's poison on these guys' nails. We need to take out the poison right away."

"What?"

I broke my gaze from Sasuke and looked at Naruto and Kakashi.

"We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move that much, or the poison will spread through your body."

The blond head stared at his wound on his hand back.

I felt bad for him. 'Poor Naruto.'

"By the way, Tazuna?"

"W-what is it?" he said nervously.

"I need to talk to you."

"These guys are Chuunin-class ninjas from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninjas knows to keep fighting no matter the cost." said Kakashi and stared at the two ninjas, who were bound on a tree.

"How were you able to detect our action?" asked one of them.

"It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist."

Tazuna turned to the silver haired man. "Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?"

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But I needed to know who the target for these two was."

"What do you mean?"

"In other words, were you being targeted, or somebody from our ninja group? We haven't heard anything about you being targeted by ninjas. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that's above a B rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

"this mission is out of our league. Let's quite! We need anesthesia to take out the poisoned blood of Naruto, too." We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!" said Sakura.

"This sure is a burden." Kakashi Sensei said, "Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto."

Then Naruto did something, what I've never expected from him. He took a kunai and stabbed himself in his left hand back.

I gasped. 'Naruto…..'

"Why am I so different," he said and turned his back to us, "Why am I always… Damn it!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura said and was about to go to him, but I held her back.

"I should be stronger… I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day… I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things, I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai!"

He turned back to us and had a grin on his lips. "The mission is still on!"

"Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly, but you're going to die from lass of blood if any more comes out."

The color drained out Naruto's face when he heard that.

"It's not goof if you don't strpit right away. Seriously." Kakashi Sensei came next to him and smiled a closed eye smile. "Or you'll die."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't die like this!"

"Show me your hand."

"No! Help me!"

"Naruto, you have a self-abusing personality. That's called masochism, you know." Sakura said and shook her head.

I walked over to them and looked over Kakashi's shoulder. My ruby colored eyes went big.

"Naruto's wound is already healing! But how can that be?'

"Um, uh. Am I okay? You two have such a serious look in your faces."

"You should be okay." Kakashi Sensei said, inwhile he warped a white bandage around Naruto's left hand.

"Okay then we should going now." Kakshi said as he was done.

We all nodded and started to walk again.


End file.
